Dr. Kevin Cullen was appointed director of UMGCC in 2004 after a national search. Dr. Cullen has an outstanding reputation as a clinician scientist, with focused interest in head and neck cancer biology and the mechanism of drug action and drug resistance. He had previously served as the acting director of the Lombardi Comprehensive Cancer Center at Georgetown University in Washington, DC. Dr. Cullen is an active clinician and researcher and it is that combined expertise which has helped him successfully integrate the cancer clinical and research activities on the UMB campus and across the University System of Maryland. Dr. Cullen's tenure at UMGCC has seen remarkable growth in both clinical and research activities through focused planning and recruitment. Under Dr. Cullen's leadership, UMGCC obtained its first P30 CCSG in August 2008. In 2010, the U.S. News &World Report "Best Hospitals" rankings listed UMGCC at #21 of more than 900 cancer programs in the country, and in this ranking, UMGCC was #18 of all NCI designated centers. In 2009, Dr. Cullen was appointed to the national board ofthe American Cancer Society. An outstanding leadership team representing multiple disciplines assists Dr. Cullen in all aspects of strategic planning, recruitment, organization and operation. Dr. Edward Sausville, associate director for Clinical Research, was recruited in 2004. Dr. Sausville was previously director of Developmental Therapeutics at NCI and has an outstanding national reputation in cancer drug development. Since his arrival at UMGCC, Dr. Sausville has completely reorganized the clinical research operations and formed critical strategic alliances with other cancer centers across the county. Dr. Alan Tomkinson, associate director for Basic Science, was recruited to UMGCC in 2003. He previously held a similar position at the Cancer Center, University of Texas-San Antonio. In addition to outstanding expertise as a researcher in the area of DNA damage and repair. Dr. Tomkinson's previous experience has been invaluable to the reorganized research programs at UMGCC and the planned strategic recruitments. He has also developed and implemented a mentoring process for junior faculty. Mr. Stephen Long, associate director for Administration, was recruited to UMGCC in 2006, after a 28-year tenure as an administrator at the National Institute for Alcoholism and Alcohol Abuse (NIAAA), NIH. In his last 8 years there, he was executive officer of that institute. Mr. Long has overall administrative authority for the basic and clinical research operations of UMGCC and the development of the overall budget. He also has administrative responsibility for philanthropy and government relations. Dr. Mohan Suntharalingam, associate director for Clinical Services, was appointed in 2005. He is vice chair of the Department of Radiation Oncology and is PI for the University of Maryland's RTOG grant. Dr. Suntharalingam has administrative oversight of UMGCC's multidisciplinary clinical programs and has been instrumental in designing and implementing multidisciplinary clinics to facilitate patient care and clinical research. Dr. Nicholas Ambulos, director of Shared Services, has long been the director of the Biopolymer Shared Service (now the Genomics Shared Service) at UMSOM. In 2004, Dr. Cullen recruited him to be director of Shared Services at UMGCC. Dr. Ambulos has played a critical role in planning the development of shared services, standardizing operations, and evaluating the long-term service needs of UMGCC investigators. Dr. William Blattner was appointed associate director for Population Science in 2010. Dr. Blattner is also associate director of the Institute of Human Virology (IHV) and Chief of the newly formed Division of Cancer Epidemiology. Dr. Blattner directs clinical and research efforts of the IHV in Baltimore and West Africa. Dr. Blattner previously served as Chief ofthe Viral Epidemiology Branch at NCI.